Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for honing, lapping, and/or grinding and has particular reference to honing, etc. tools having radially adjustable abrasive stones for finishing the internal cylindrical surfaces of workpieces, such as the cylinders of engine blocks, hydraulic actuators and the like.